1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries incorporate a current cutoff mechanism (CID), a mechanism that detects an overcharged state and interrupts the current. A commonly used type of CID is a pressure CID, which physically interrupts the current when the internal pressure in the battery exceeds a predetermined limit.
A CID includes, for example, a seal lead and a diaphragm. The seal lead is electrically coupled to an external terminal, and the diaphragm is electrically coupled to an electrode body housed in an outer can. In a configuration in which the seal lead and the diaphragm are connected with the diaphragm electrically coupling the electrode body and the external terminal, the CID interrupts the electrical coupling between the electrode body and the external terminal by deforming the diaphragm in response to an increase in the internal pressure in the battery (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5582182).